


Electric Chapel

by mybeanieandme



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alcohol, Dancing, Flirting, M/M, every lady gaga song, gratuitous mentions of lady gaga, light sex, slightly possessive nicky, the white party in miami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybeanieandme/pseuds/mybeanieandme
Summary: While on a job in Miami, Nile convinces Andy, Nicky and Joe to go to the White Party. Nicky really likes Lady Gaga.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 9
Kudos: 217





	Electric Chapel

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by two different prompts though neither of them were really this- one was about Nicky liking cool popular music (which I'm not sure Gaga qualifies as (I say as an ardent gaga fan)) and the other being Nile takes them to a party.

Autumn in Miami wasn’t so bad even as much as Andy did not care for Florida. Their location overall wasn’t horrible, it was just that there were a million other places she’d been to that she liked better. They’d been there for a month in a fancy house that Copley had procured for them as they assessed the best way to simultaneously slow drug flow from a specific drug cartel, and hopefully in the process put a stop to some human trafficking. 

But weeks of work on end were making them itching to be anywhere. Surveillance was slow. Even Nicky, who in his near millennia of time seemed completely contented to read, needed to go somewhere, anywhere. 

So when Nile stood before Andy and Nicky dressed in head to toe white-as-the-driven-snow clothes, they had questions. 

“It’s Miami and we’re just in time- it’s The White Party,” Nile told them excitedly. 

“White party?” Nicky asked, his tone of voice drawing Joe into the room. 

“Yeah- you two should know of all people,” As soon as it came out of her mouth she wondered if that was offensive. Surely- every gay man on earth knew about The White Party, especially ones as old as them. But maybe they were too old to even identify as gay. At what point does a relationship transcend physical form and it just is. “It’s a big- gay party.”

“All parties are ideally gay,” Nicky said.

“Homosexual- party,” Andy clarified for him, she had gone back to her computer screen full of numbers, man she missed Booker especially at times like these. 

“Ah, yes,” Nicky nodded. “That too.”

“It’s supposed to be the biggest gay party in history,” Nile’s smile was huge and infectious. 

Andy chuckled at this and they all turned to look at her which made her smile fall and she said quite seriously. “None of you knew Caligula.”

“So what do you say? Do you want to go?” Nile played with the zipper of her white track jacket, glancing from Andy to Nicky to Joe. 

Joe broke first and shrugged. “It would be nice to get out at least once while we’re here.”

Nicky raised his eyebrows slightly and pursed his lips in a way that said he couldn’t really argue with that logic. “It would be nice to go dancing,” he conceded. 

“Well let’s put on our dancing shoes then,” Andy raised her hands somewhere between “why the hell not” and “I surrender.” Anything to get away from all the numbers staring at her in the face.

They were out twenty minutes later in looking the exact opposite of a covert stealth mission, in a less sticky Miami evening just as the last hints of sunset were fading from the sky. 

When they arrived, it felt like the whole city block was shaking, not unlike the earthquake rumble of mortar shells, but this was pleasant and accompanied by the loud dance remixes of Lady Gaga. 

If Nile expected hesitation at the entrance she found none, they were given bracelets to denote they were over 21 (which had made Andy roll her eyes endlessly) and walked with the flow of foot traffic to the bar around the pool. To Nile’s surprise, Nicky seemed more excited than any of the rest of them to be there. A sea of gayness as far as the eyes could see, set to the tune of the true Art Pop diva. 

“I guess it’s Lady Gaga hour-,” Nile yelled to all of them. 

Alejandro blared through the speakers and Nicky beamed. “This is our song, we must dance,” he said as he dragged Joe to the dance floor. 

“That’s quite serendipitous,” Nile said as Andy ordered them drinks, frowning a little bit trying to get into the spirit of things when what she ordered came in a 20 ounce novelty palm tree glass. 

“What is?” Andy yelled over the din of the crowd.

“That this is their song!” Nile yelled back. Andy laughed then and shook her head. 

“Nicky says that about every song he wants Joe to dance to,” she took another sip of her drink. 

That made Nile laughed too. “Of course he does.” They giggled together then, wondering if it was all that time they’d spent cooped up in the house or just the lively atmosphere that seemed to be lifting their spirits. 

“But he does like- Lady Gaga in particular,” Andy confirmed and Nile had to grin every time Andy sipped through the double loop de loop straw. It wasn’t that she didn’t still look cool, because she did. Nile was just caught in the thought, wondering how many millennia lay between Andy’s original day of birth and the invention of such a ridiculous straw. 

They clinked their glasses together and Andy chuckled as a very attractive woman at the end of the bar made “fuck me” eyes at her. 

“So what do you think?” Nile had to yell louder, her marine training coming in handy in the strangest of instances, as the music changed to “Born This Way” and the crowd roared. 

“About what?” Andy asked as the bartender dropped off another palm tree. 

“Would Caligula have approved?’ Nile answered. 

Andy smirked. “Definitely. Though there’s not nearly enough sex going on.”

Nile feel the heat rise in her face but didn’t miss a beat. “I’m sure that’s in another room.”

They laughed again. 

Joe and Nicky were dancing, and already sweaty. It wasn’t difficult to be sweaty, they were surrounded by thousands of men in any and all states of undress, undulating their bodies to their mother monster. 

They were quite taken with one another, so enthralled most men who tried to approach veered away which was better for them because Nicky was on the good side of possessive this evening, hands everywhere on Joe he could touch without being obscene (not that it mattered considering the amount of friction that was happening on the dance floor.)

Joe kissed him and then spun him around, pulling their bodies flush and kissing the back of Nicky’s neck and then the side of his face. Nicky’s hands still found him, reaching and touching all he could. He pressed himself to Joe as their hips swayed. “You’re very handsy,” Joe nose was at Nicky’s ear. 

“Something wrong with wanting to touch you?” Nicky asked. 

Joe smirked and shook his head. “Never.”

They danced amicably to three more songs, Nicky giving himself a little more room to sway to Just Dance. That seemed indicate an opening to a nearby party to try to slide between them, but in a move that combined ninja arts and rainbow magic, Nicky was once more in Joe’s arms. 

“You two looking for a third?” someone else asked, but by that point Nicolo had his arms draped around Yusuf’s shoulders, stepping them in time with Aura. Or Joe thought Nicky said it was Aura. They all sounded the same to him but he loved that Nicky loved it and that was enough. 

“You can’t stop smiling,” Joe laughed as Nicky was caught in moment of joy as the song changed to Electric Chapel. 

“I can’t,” Nicky smiled wider and pulled Joe close again as he jumped up and down with him. Joe did know this one, this really was Nicky’s favorite of all of Lady Gaga’s songs. 

Nicky belted the whole thing, singing to Joe at the top of his lungs, he might as well have been whispering as it was lost in the bedlam. But Joe heard every word. He always did. It didn’t matter where they were, secluded beach or cacophonous battle field. Nicky had a way of making them the only two people in the room. It went without saying that Nicky would say the same thing about Joe. 

“I’m going to get us drinks,” Joe bellowed at Nicky, and Nicky nodded. He needed to rehydrate, taking Joe’s hand as he walked away, but Joe shook his head and laughed. 

“Stay here and dance- what if-,” Joe wracked his brain for any song title he knew. “Love Game comes on?”

That seemed like an incredibly compelling reason to Nicky in that moment and he did stay. Joe made his way Nile and Andy, glancing back with a soft smile as Nicky continued to lose himself in the music.

Joe was grateful to find a stool waiting for him when he got to the bar. “You two look like you’re having fun,” Nile smiled at Joe. 

“I could say the same about you,” Joe grinned and ordered their drinks. 

“We are having fun. We’re playing a game,” Andy told him, she had switched her drink to something in a smaller cactus glass. 

“Game?” Joe asked, yelling louder than he needed, ears not recovered from the dance floor quite yet (super healing my ass.) 

“You and Nicky have managed to dodge twenty seven different men who were trying to get between you,” Andy said and Joe’s eyebrows crinkled. 

“Twenty seven? I’d only noticed one or two,” Joe took the water cups from the bartender and stood up, Nile taking her seat immediately back. 

“Well of course you did. You’re writing poetry to Nicky’s eyes,” Andy said it with such softness in her voice despite the sound of the crowd. But then she frowned. “There’s twenty eight!”

Joe saw what Andy had seen, a large man approaching Nicky on the dance floor in an aggressive way that made Joe’s hate him. 

“So what do you say, cutie, you want to party with a real man?” The behemoth was propositioning Nicky. 

Nicky, for his part, was smiling placably but it didn’t quite meet his eyes. Joe knew exactly what the face meant and he moved as quick as he could between them. “Your drink, babe,” Joe handed Nicky a glass with a fresh sprig of mint in it.

Nicky seemed to calm with Joe’s proximity, he sipped his drink, it was just mint and water but it was delicious. Something about the cold ice cube settled every other nerve and he felt less like ruining a perfectly good party by throwing this interloper over his shoulder. 

“Your boyfriend?” The interloper seemed nonplussed. 

“My husband,” the defiance was written of every line of Nicky’s body. 

Joe tried again to move between them but Nicky wasn’t having it. He was determined to protect Joe physically and emotionally. So Joe did the only think he could think to do and pulled Nicky into him from behind and tried to remember the words to what he thought was a dance remix of Shallow. 

Nicky melted into him and turned to look at him, the other man forgotten completely as Nicky sipped his drink again. “Thank you for the drink-,” Nicky kissed him, placing his hand on Joe’s face, their bodies near motionless save for idle stroking fingers as the crowd moved en masse around them. 

“Say, you’re pretty cute,” Joe leaned back to meet Nicky’s eyes. “Can I take you home with me?”

“You’re very forward,” Nicky chuckled and shook his head, but he took Joe’s hand and found Nile and Andy three sheets to the wind at the bar. 

Nicky drove them home, his hand on Joe’s knee as the women propped each other up in the back, safely buckled in. 

“Sorry, I left you out there alone,” Joe said in a whispered over a sleeping Andy who he was carrying bridal style into the house. 

“Please do not apologize,” Nicky shook his head as he lifted Nile up and out. “You were right- if I had gone with you I would have missed Judas and that would have been truly upsetting.”

Joe chuckled and followed Nicky in. 

They tucked the girls in, in one of the larger beds in one of the larger bedrooms of their temporary fancy house. It had the easiest bathroom access just in case Andy’s mortality wasn’t as up to the task of keeping up with her drinking- and Nile- well they’d never seen her that drunk before. Nicky was sure to leave buckets, water, and Motrin for Andy all the same. 

“Do you think they’ll be alright?” Nicky asked softly as he stood in the doorway.

“Yes,” Joe said as emphatically as he could in a whisper. “You’re a sponge bath and pajamas away from being full-time at home care.”

Nicky furrowed his brows. “Do you think we should get paja-.”

Joe simply pulled him away and dragged him to their room. It was one of the more secluded ones, with a small back patio that lead out to the pool and a jacuzzi tub, both of which they’d made use of. Today, Joe stripped Nicky and pushed him into the shower. It had more shower heads than any bathroom either of them had ever seen, and that was saying a lot given everything. With every nozzle on, Joe was expecting something like a monsoon in the South China Sea but this was more akin to a sudden rain shower in the Amazon. Joe scrubbed Nicky with all the fancy soaps that had been placed there by whoever owned this house.

Nicky was watching him lather, smile on his face. “I had a very good time tonight.” 

“Me too,” Joe smiled back, a little caught off guard. “I’m glad we didn’t have to kill anyone on the dance floor.”

“I was sorely tempted,” Nicky shook his head and his expression was more serious than either of them would have liked. The pattern of Nicky’s breathing indicated he was fighting the urge to work himself up over it, so Joe kissed his temple. “You did not hear the things he said before you came back.”

Joe sighed and shook his head. “It doesn’t matter.”

“You are right,” Nicky wrapped his arms around Joe and pressed their soapy bodies together as the rain beat down around them. They stood in the quiet hum of the water falling and steady heart beats. 

“Thank you for making me squeaky clean,” Nicky grinned and Joe had to kiss him then. 

“Couldn’t go to bed having you smell like the cheap cologne of a million other sweaty dudes,” Joe said and he turned all the shower heads off. “Let’s get you dry.”

Nicky followed Joe out of the shower, watching beads of water cascade wherever they’d like over the curves of all those well defined muscles he alone got to enjoy. Joe wrapped Nicky’s towel around his waist and pulled him closer. “Are you ogling me?”

“I am,” Nicky laughed, closing the last of the space between them to kiss him again. “Thanks for being my dance partner this evening.” 

“You’re very welcome, you know I always will be.” Joe raised a quizzical eyebrow. “Care for another tango?”

Nicky rolled his eyes and chuckled as Joe lifted him around his middle and carried to him bed. 

Nicky’s back hit crisp cool sheets and he released his locked ankles from where they were anchored around Joe’s waist. He rolled himself on top instead, Joe’s cock pressed hard against the crease of his ass as he loomed above him. Nicky laced their fingers on both their hands as he leaned in to kiss him, a gentle sway to his movements. 

Joe grinned like the cat that got the cream as their lips met. “Which song are you thinking about now?”

“Follow me, don’t be such a holy fool,” Nicky sang softly into another kiss. 

“Follow me, I need something more from you,” Joe answered him and Nicky got so hard so fast he nearly fainted. 

Joe turned them over again, taking lead in a dance they shared with just each other, far away from prying eyes and nosy strangers. 

Nicky came with a shout, body overwhelmingly exhausted from all the exertion of the evening. Joe caught himself before he could collapse into him, shivering all over with the force of his orgasm. 

“Do doo do doo,” Nicky closed his eyes, humming as Joe wrapped himself around him. 

“Go to sleep you holy fool,” Joe kissed his cheek and Nicky did.


End file.
